


The Full Monty - The Dating Game

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clueless Daniel, Date cancelation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: One of many ways Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Fun with Daniel and Vala. D/Vness.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 2





	The Full Monty - The Dating Game

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you doing?" Daniel said as he entered his office - arms laden with books - and spotted Vala rearranging his desk.

"Clearing things up. Stacking. Organizing it so when you begin again you will have everything you need. It's fifteen minutes from leaving for our date that should have been fifteen days ago." Vala turned with a challenging lift of her eyebrows.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dumping the books on the now cleared space, Daniel shook his head. "Not tonight. That's for Saturday night. And it's not a date."

"As stated before, Daniel, it is a date. I know what a date is. Tonight is a date. A reservation made to see the Full Monty at that nice little theater. Have you noticed I'm dressed up? I have on high heels. A dress. A nice wrap. A fancy hair do. Makeup. We have front row seats…I picked them. You paid. You canceled, we rescheduled, redid the tickets. It is Saturday."

"Oh crap. It can't be Saturday already. I have to have this project done by Sunday evening for SG-12. I really can't go. I thought I had more time. Can you reschedule?"

With a quick swipe of her hand, Vala spread all the items she'd organized back across his desk. "I'll just ask Carson. He'll go." She brushed passed Daniel in a huff.

"He's a clone!"

"And you're a useless, descended, waste of my time, crouton!"

"Cretin?" He asked as she stomped off towards the door. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe we could go next Satur…" He stopped as she disappeared around the doorway. “ _It's Saturday already?”_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Walter, darling?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Samantha's big new ship still in orbit?"

"Yes."

"Can you ring her up?"

The Chief looked askew at Vala who leaned over his console studying the keyboard. "Ma'am, she's on the ship. And we don't actually have a ring platform here."

"No, silly, on a radio-phone kind of thingie."

"Oh. Right. Sure. I can see if she's available."

"I'm in a hurry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vala slammed her tray on the table, sending a jolt through Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Cam. She glared towards the archeologist, then turned and smiled sweetly at Cam and Muscles, and reached over to pat Sam's hand, before turning the evil eye back to Daniel. "I am never speaking to you again! I spent Saturday night in my room reading magazines. Though Samantha did invited me to her new digs in space…but I'd already settled in. You lost your sixty dollars, mister, as you decided to relay your stupid cancellation too late! Don't talk to me and quit looking at me. I wanted to see the Full Monty you promised me and you reneged. Twice. That's it!"

Cam spewed coffee across the table missing Teal'c by barely an inch. "What!?"

With a warning brow raise at the colonel, Teal'c turned to Daniel. "What is a full monty?"

"Ah…er...it's…ahm." Daniel looked at Cam, who grinned.

Sam bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "I can't stay for this, though I'd love to, we're about to leave orbit. See you in a week or so." Turning to Vala, Sam nodded. "I'll contact you later."

They all wished Sam well and turned back to the table.

"Go on, Jackson. I'm anxious to hear what you have to say. I mean, if you promised to show the lady somethin' and then you backed out…twice, well, that's reason enough for her to be a bit peeved. Especially since she obviously paid you in advance."

"Thank you, Cameron." Vala picked at her breakfast.

"What is a full monty?" Teal'c asked Mitchell this time.

"It's the whole thing. The complete package. Totally na…"

"It's a play!" Daniel scowled at Mitchell. "I was supposed to take Vala to see a play and I had to cancel. As a matter of fact, I have a deadline and I need to get back to it." Leaving his breakfast untouched, Daniel grabbed his coffee cup, stood, and hurried out.

Cam's grin escalated to full crinkle mode. He leaned across the table, arms folded on the surface, and spoke quietly, explaining to Teal'c. "It's about a bunch of guys out of work who do a striptease for money. At the end, they cover there…privates…with a hat, then just as the lights go out, they toss the hats in the air."

"What!? The lights go out! How very disturbing." Vala put the apple back on her plate and pouted.

Teal'c smiled at Vala. "Ah, I see. Daniel Jackson was going to accompany you to an all male striptease club."

Vala laid her head on the table. "I can't believe the lights go out."

End~


End file.
